


День

by MsAda, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В день, когда Стив целует его, Баки хочет бить лучшего друга – слабого, болезненного, – пока у того кровь не пойдет ртом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:** написано частично на заявку с инсайда «Стив любит Баки, а Баки гомофоб. Только без особых пиздостраданий». К заказчику: без пиздостраданий не вышло, простите. Да и Баки-гомофоб, в общем-то, тоже :-D

В день, когда Стив целует его, Баки отвечает другу ударом.  
Кулак словно взлетает сам собою, правая рука отталкивает худосочного приятеля – и тут же Барнс бьет левой. Удар задуман сильным, а выходит смазанным: как раз перед тем, как костяшки прикасаются к упрямой треугольной челюсти Роджерса, Баки осознает, что делает. Синяк не сойдет целую неделю.  
– О, черт, – бормочет Барнс и помогает другу встать. – Прости, я не хотел, дружище, сам не понял, как я... Болит? Дерьмо, еще бы, знаю, что болит. Но ты хорош! Глупая шутка, Стив.  
В день, когда Стив целует его, Баки хочет бить лучшего друга – слабого, болезненного, – пока у того кровь не пойдет ртом – и сам боится этого.  
Вечером, после школы, в своем тайном месте – с видом на залив – они успешно притворяются, что Стив просто шутил.

Притворство продолжается еще лет пять.  
Так это начинается.

– Никогда. Больше. Не говори. Этого!  
В день, когда Стив признается, что любит его, Баки сжимает кулаки и еле держит себя в руках. Он хочет бить сильнее – уже словами, не по-настоящему. Они больше не дети – Баки понимает, если быть действительно жестоким, Стив вполне способен и уйти, просто однажды не открыть для Баки двери. Стив, его лучший друг, хороший парень Стив.  
Он насквозь болен – Стив, – он же не виноват, что в нем больное все – и даже это.  
Стив Роджерс улыбается бесстрашно, хоть и с горечью, смотрит на Баки, говорит:  
– Прости.  
Баки уходит и грохает дверью – которую Стив может ему больше не открыть.

Почему Стив признался, Баки понимает лишь через неделю. Умерла Сара Роджерс. Баки не уверен в том, что он будет делать, если Стив опять затронет тему, но все равно ищет его, подкарауливает возле дома и тащится следом.  
Положить руку на плечо безумно тяжело. Стив тихо хмурится с той же улыбкой. И, похоже, верит.  
Касаться Стива не противно, хоть и должно быть.

В день, когда Баки наконец спит с девушкой, Стив поздравляет его. «Боже, неужели? – думает Баки. – Неужели отпустило?»  
Он обнимает друга – неуклюже, левой рукой за шею, – Стив только смеется.  
В день, когда у Стива рушится мир, Баки готов его простить.

В день, когда Баки сам целует Стива, Роджерс спит.  
Так получается, что Стив снова болеет, этой зимой сильнее и страшнее, Баки сидит возле его постели и думает, что Стив умрет. Он думает о Пенни, которая бросила Баки, заявив, что ей нужен мужик, а не сестричка милосердия. Он думает о Стиве. И об отце, который всегда бил Баки и его братьев, если они были хуже других – в школе и в драке. Баки ценил это. Отец учил; жестоко, но учил. Парни не плачут, не разводят сопли. Парни бодры, веселы, парни воюют. Баки таким был.  
Но Баки Барнс сидит возле постели своего друга, обтирает уксусом все тело, меняет бесполезные компрессы. Время течет медленно, Баки почти уверен, что Стив не дотянет до утра. Он думает: «Что сделать?». Он хочет плакать. Баки хочет выть.  
А Стив смеется в бреду и зовет его по имени.  
Баки целует Стива в лоб, говорит:  
– Здесь я. Здесь я, Стив.  
Поцелуй смазанный – в последнее мгновение Бак вспоминает, как мать целовала после панихиды бабушку Мэг, а та лежала, бледная, в своем гробу.  
Стив бредит. Стив говорит: «Люблю».  
Барнс думает: «Что сделать? Все что угодно сделаю, только живи, ты, ты...».  
В день, когда Баки сам целует его в губы, Роджерс спит.

Стив выживает.  
Он может ходить через неделю. Наверстывать пропущенное в колледже ему внезапно помогает однокурсник, Теренс Рейнолдс. Терри. Барнс как-то удивительно легко чувствует это – каждый раз, когда ему не следует стучаться в комнату к соседу. Запертые двери раньше были прерогативой Баки, и Баки не верит, что дело только в рисовании.  
Не верит.  
Рейнолдс поглядывает слишком настороженно, а Стив... Стив смотрит прямо и спокойно. Он всегда смотрел так.  
И Баки думает – плевать. Не его дело.  
Баки меняет девушек. Молчит.

В день, когда Баки Барнс приходит домой в форме, отец спрашивает:  
– Какого черта?  
– Все парни воюют, – говорит Бак весело.  
И Сэмми даже идет его фуражка, а Бадди не верит, что Баки еще до отбытия на фронт «Целый сержант!», смотрит завистливо на брата снизу вверх, а Баки неуверенно смотрит на своего отца, внезапно – сверху вниз.  
Ужин проходит тяжело. Мать держится еще, а вот отец пьет целый вечер, и по его посеревшему лицу текут жалкие слезы.  
Утром, когда Стив впервые видит его форму, прячет заключение с первым своим «не годен», Баки все бодрится. Смеется, шутит. Думает: «Что сделать?».  
В голове путаница, ничему нет веры. Баки ерошит Стиву волосы в ответ на поздравления, сгребает за плечи и хочет что-то сделать, что – толком сам не знает, выпустить не может.  
Отступает – Стив.

В день, когда Стив целует его снова, Баки почти весело – измученным беспочвенным весельем.  
Тело все болит, в палатке Стива холодно и сыро, Капитан Америка целует его коротко в висок – и, словно не удерживается, чмокает мокрыми губами еще в бровь и в щеку, лихорадочно и торопливо шепчет. Баки ведет от слабости, сквозь головокружение он слышит:  
– Извини, я просто перетрусил, знаю, ты не терпишь, забудь, ложись и отдыхай, тебе нужно поспать, серьезно, спи.  
Ложиться Барнсу хочется меньше всего и меньше всего хочется остаться одному. Сквозь головокружение, кромешную усталость после марш-броска по чертовым лесам, голод и истощение – его цепляет, скручивает страх.  
Так что он держит Стива. Скалится – улыбаться не хватает сил – и держит за ворот рваной куртки, почти дремлет, прижавшись лбом к его плечу и думает: «Что сделать?».  
Ничего делать не приходится. Стив обнимает, крепко, пока сержант не отключается. Все шепчет что-то о том, как они уничтожат ГИДРУ.  
Баки плохо спит.

Когда Стив говорит это опять, Баки как раз подстреливает на ужин зайца. У парней нет сил, а в их консервах мяса куда меньше, чем в тощем грызуне. Барнс обдирает тушку, а Стив держит ее за лапы – если же все делать возьмется Стив, то может просто разорвать хлипкое тельце.  
– Я тебя все еще люблю, – говорит Стив.  
Так говорит – как будто о погоде, или базе ГИДРЫ, или еще о чем. Он ничего не требует, он ничего не ждет и не боится – в том числе и что Барнс опять может вспылить и, как когда-то, попытаться врезать. Баки сдирает шкурку с розового мяса. Капитан Америка, конечно, плевать хотел на все угрозы, тут даже не в сыворотке дело. Просто он вообще мало чего боится – Стив.  
– Я думал, что это когда-нибудь пройдет, – говорит он, – но все только сильнее,. – он тихо хмыкает. – Я не полезу, Баки, можешь быть уверен. Но нужно, чтобы ты об этом знал.  
– Я вроде знаю, – откликается так же спокойно Баки.  
В полях ветрено. И холодно уже, тушка слегка парит.  
Стив улыбается, качает головой:  
– Не знаешь, нет. Ты вообще не представляешь, Бак. Оно куда сильнее, чем было в детстве. Так, что я и сам едва могу поверить. Возможно, я зря это говорю – если тебе противно, извини – но дело в том, что я только хочу, чтобы ты знал, Бак – черт, не обо мне, нет. Просто что ты ценен. Что для кого-то ты – самое ценное, что вообще есть в жизни. Просто если это может помочь тебе.  
Барнс поднимает взгляд на командира. О... Так вот в чем дело. Баки натягивает на лицо улыбку. Думает: «Что сделать?».  
Ему до ужаса хочется что-то сделать. Он, конечно, верит, что дорог Стиву; судьба Стива – стерва, заставила влюбиться в парня, хуже того – в Баки. Как тут не поверить – этому человеку вообще везло в жизни не сильно, так что все естественно.  
Баки до ужаса хочется как-то возместить Стиву все то, чего его лишила сука-жизнь. А до себя ему давно уже нет дела. На войне бывает, что тебе уже не остается дела до самого себя, Стив запоздал с этой своей поддержкой.  
Баки тянет время. Потом он говорит – тепло и почти весело, глядя в глаза и зная, что последует. Он говорит:  
– Уже помогло, Стив.

В ночь, когда Стив впервые это делает, Баки боится, что не выдержит.  
Он терпит. Глотает вязкую слюну, крепко смыкает веки. Дергается от каждого прикосновения и поцелуя. Даже не уверен в том, хочет он выкрутиться прочь или застыть, не шевелясь. Боится. Хватает воздух ртом, дрожит всем телом, трясется словно в лихорадке.  
Крепко впивается пальцами в плечи Стиву. Крепко целует в губы. Крепко, жадно стискивает коленями бока.  
И терпит, терпит, терпит...  
Чужой горячий шепот, вздохи на ухо, касания жадного языка на своей шее. «Баки», произнесенное на стоне, тяжесть на груди. Грубые бревна потолка очередного блиндажа перед глазами, собственное: «Стив!».  
Чужие руки на себе. Уверенные. Бережные. Слабую боль – и успокаивающее:  
– Все будет хорошо, я обещаю, Баки, подожди, совсем немного подожди, ты верь мне.  
Он еле терпит то, что... вправду – верит. Ему так жутко, что впору скулить.  
Не потому что плохо. Хорошо.  
Но просто от надежды болит в груди, от этой страшной трепетности, нежности. Просто без страха – очень страшно жить.

В ночь, когда Стив впервые это делает с ним, Баки почти уверен, что не сможет выдержать.  
Выдерживает. Тяжело дышит, прижимая к себе Стива, его мокрую голову к груди. А Стив и сам дрожит.  
Он думает: «Что сделать?..».  
Чем за такое вообще – благодарить?

Так это заканчивается.  
Зимний Солдат приходит ровно за неделю до декабря. День пасмурный и ветреный. Стив обнимает его – крепко. Неуверенно.  
Баки кривит губы в улыбке, неумелой. Тоже обнимает его, левой рукой – так неуклюже, по-мальчишески, за шею. Прячет глаза.  
И говорит:  
– Прости, что врезал, Стив.


End file.
